Sniffles
Sniffles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A nerdy blue anteater who is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character without a heart nose and a pair of buckteeth. He usually likes doing and reading science and math problems. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as a Star Trek character (probably Spock, the Vulcan ears being the giveaway) in Remains to be Seen and Something Fishy along with Mime '', and also sports a pocket protector on his chest. Sniffles' IQ has proved to be extremely high in both the internet and TV series. He has built things that are far more advanced than most of the other characters (ex. a rocket from a school bus and even a time machine). Sometimes, however, these devices can malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death and the deaths of others. Like Toothy, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his limbs, or his organs. He also has a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. In addition, he is sort of a mad scientist (as shown in his Smoochie ) mixing fluids which causes his death. He usually says "''Ah Ha!" for when he gets an idea for an invention. Sometimes, he would gets angry with Lumpy or Cuddles such as Wingin' It, In a Jam and Tongue in Cheek. Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him after torturing him in the most sadistic manners. Only in the episode Blast from the Past has Sniffles eaten an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. Tongue in Cheek had to be his worst and longest death, bringing him to tears from the extreme pain or sheer despair. On some occasions, especially in newer episodes, he dies quick deaths. Similar to Cub, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only episodes that he survived are Happy Trails pt. 1 (''but not Part 2), ''Stealing the Spotlight '(debatable)', Blast from the Past' (with the time machine)', See What Develops, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, We're Scrooged!, ''Happy New Year'', Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, Youtube Copyright School, Spare Tire, Camp Pokeneyeout and Dream Job . His mouth and nose are combined to make a trunk-like snout, with his lips at the tip. It used to be long in the Internet shorts, but later, in the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for this was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as seen in I've Got You Under My Skin, Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Suck it Up, Tongue in Cheek and Pet Peeve. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is beginning to become more of a main character. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series at a total of 6 starring roles next to Lumpy, who has 16. He has also had a total of 17 starring roles if you add up his starring roles in TV and Internet episodes. In the "Collect Them All section", Sniffles has a few allergies and he loves calculating long division problems. He has a MySpace account that shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid (along with Toothy), further evidenced in Suck it Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is best friends with Nutty as seen in From Hero to Eternity ''and Random Acts of Silence. He is also friends with Giggles as seen in ''Boo Do You Think You Are?, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, I've Got You Under My Skin, Every Litter Bit Hurts and Idol Curiosity. He has also been in a few episodes with Lumpy in In a Jam, I've Got You Under My Skin, See What Develops, Take a Hike, From A to Zoo, Class Act, A Hole Lotta Love and Blast from the Past. Sniffles' Episodes Famous Deaths *Crazy Antics *Tongue Twister Trouble *A Hard Act to Swallow *Suck it Up *Tongue in Cheek *I've Got You Under My Skin *From A to Zoo *Ipso Fatso Starring Roles #Crazy Antics #Treasure These Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Tongue Twister Trouble #Spare Me #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark #A Hard Act to Swallow #Suck It Up #Sniffles' Science Smoochie #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #A Hole Lotta Love #Blast From the Past #Idol Curiosity #Tongue in Cheek #I've Got You Under My Skin #Wrath of Con #Pet Peeve #Dream Job Featuring Roles #Remains to be Seen #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Take a Hike #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Hear Today Gone Tomorrow #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #Peas in a Pod #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator #Random Acts of Silence #All Work and No Play #Buns of Steal #Camp Pokeneyeout Appearance Roles #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy pt. 1 #Youtube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Spare Tire Kringle Roles #Kringle Frosty HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Moppin Up Inventions For more information, see Sniffles' Inventions *Growth Formula (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) *Rocket (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) *Suction Machine (Suck it Up) *Jet Pack (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) *Time Machine (Blast from the Past) *Ant Robot (Tongue in Cheek) *Mind/Body Control Helmets (Tongue in Cheek) *Giant Drill (A Hole Lotta Love) *Remote Control Mechanical "Paper" Plane (A Sight for Sore Eyes) *Giant Magnet (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck it Up; Blast From the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician/Doctor - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow; Spare Tire #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Pilot - Blast From The Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks (in one of Lumpy's pictures) , Something Fishy #School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Crazy Antics: Upper body explodes. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Sinks into quicksand in a sandbox (idol-induced). #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Head is mutilated by a monster hand. #Tongue Twister Trouble: Falls into a pond and freezes in a block of ice. (considering Cro-Marmot, he may have not died) #Spare Me: Decapitated after throwing his bowling ball while his nose was stuck to it. #Happy Trails Part Two: Jumping the Shark: Head explodes when his rocket he is in with Flippy and Handy gets pulled by the sun's gravitational pull. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: An artery is tied by ants, causing his heart to swell up. Flooded in blood a few seconds later, his heart eventually explodes. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. (Flippy kills him). #Suck it Up!: Body compressed while being sucked through a vaccum invention. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) #From A to Zoo: Body graphically torn apart by a baboon. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Crushed by the cart Giggles and Petunia are in. #From Hero to Eternity: Messily tossed around in treehouse along with Nutty. #Party Animal: Cut to pieces after rolling down a hill in a barrel that has numerous sharp objects sticking through it. (Flippy kills him). #Ipso Fatso: Run over by the treadmill Disco Bear is on. Cub also died this way. #Doggone It: Killed by a giant squid. #Concrete Solution: Head forced through steering wheel. #Who's to Flame?: Cut to pieces by glass shards flying from an exploding window. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Torn to pieces when the tree he is chained to splits in half. #As You Wish!: Crushed by a rocket. #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Dunce Upon a Time: Body separated by egg caps. #Gems the Breaks: Bus crashes into Splendid, and he flies into a wood chipper along with Cuddles and Toothy. #A Hole Lotta Love: Impaled by high-speed bean cans. #Mime to Five: Drowns in ocean. (debatable, since Petunia passed out on his body and that caused most of the water he swallowed to pump out) #Blast From the Past: Crushed by his time machine when it suddenly popped up over him and landed on him. A version of himself from the past, however, emerges from the machine and continues as if nothing had happened. #Idol Curiosity: Cut in half by cursed crack. (idol-induced) #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Crushed by giant novelty glasses. #Wingin' It: Cut into pieces by tray cart. #Tongue in Cheek: Organs ripped out when he ties his tongue around a ski and twists it, making it spin ala a propeller. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Squeezed in half by shrinking machine, then head cut in half by table. #In a Jam: Tongue gets caught in a recording device, causing his organs to get ripped out of his body, which is similar to his other death from ''Tongue in Cheek''. #Double Whammy Part : Impaled with numerous arrows by Fliqpy. # Peas in a Pod: His face is skinned by a Pod Lumpy who tries to clean his glasses. #Wrath of Con: Crushed by a broken part of a building. #Something Fishy: Head cut in half by a flagpole. #See You Later, Elevator: Cut vertically in half when elevator door closes in between him. #Moppin Up: Head hits the ground and cracks. #Random Acts of Silence: Impaled through the eyes by two pencils. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Head sliced in half. #All Work and No Play: Head splattered by Lumpy's crane. #Buns of Steal: Impaled by wooded board. #Pet Peeve: Head sliced in half by pavement. #Dream Job: Frozen to death in space, then smashed to bits by a shooting star, decapitated by on a guillotine by Flippy, killed in a explosion, crushed by a large door, impaled on a tree branch, skewered on wood and impaled in the head by a pipe (dream only) Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Most likely killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Head is cut in half by one of his inventions. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Jet: Arms ripped off by a jetpack, causing him to die of blood loss. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Magnet: Impaled by numerous sharp, metal objects while holding a giant magnet. #Sniffles Science Smoochie Mix: Drinks an enlargment formula, causing his internal organs to grow big, eject from his body, and fill the screen, crushing Sniffles to death. Injuries #Crazy Antics: Tounge nailed to the ground by the ants, a part of it is then shredded and lemon juice squeezed on it #Tongue Twister Trouble: Gets his tongue stuck on ice and tongue clawed by a cat. #Class Act: Nutty bites off some of his flesh at the torso, thinking Sniffles to be a candy cane. #A Hard Act to Swallow: 1. Ants nail him to a tree, and break open his teeth. 2. Ants tie a rope around his uvula. When the ants climb the rope, his uvula gets ripped off. #Suck it Up: Sucks tacks into trunk, cutting his mouth. Acid sucked into mouth, burning away his trunk, making him swallow his teeth. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Stabbed in the foot with a litterstick. #As You Wish: (before death) Arms ripped off when Lifty and Shifty snatch the lamp he is holding from him and then is impaled by numerous glass shards. #Take a Hike: 1. Accidentally sets himself on fire, his head is then bashed on a rock numerous times by Lumpy trying to put out the fire. #Tongue in Cheek: 1. Ants nail his hand to the ground pull, up his fingernails and pour salt onto them. When Sniffles pulls his hand up, he accidentally rips off the skin on his hand. 2. Ants make him insert razors into an apple and eat it, cutting through his mouth. 3: Ants make him put his tongue in a paper shredder. 4: Ants force him to nail his tail down to the ground by impaling it with a screw. #Sniffles' Science Smoochie : (1) Impaled by numerous nails. (2) Internal organs torn out from his body #Dream Job: Stabbed by some arrows, break bones on a massage bed and is driven mentally unstable. (two of Sniffles's injuries are dreams) Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: His trunk is sliced almost off. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 2 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Pop *Who´s The Flame*) *'Giggles' – 3 ("Blast From the Past", "I've Got You Under My Skin"Idol Curiosity") *'Toothy' – 2 Sight for Sore Eyes" *Idol Curiosity* with the Cursed Idol *'Lumpy' – 2 ("I've Got You Under My Skin", *In A Jam*) *'Petunia' – 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Pop) *'Handy' – 4 ("A Hole Lotta Love" along with Pop, "Pet Peeve",*Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark* , *In A Jam*) *'Nutty' – 2 ("A Sight for Sore Eyes", *Concrete Solution*) *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 1 The Flame* *'Flaky' – 2 ("Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark" *Idol Curiosity*) *'Mole' – 2 ("A Hole Lotta Love", "Pet Peeve") *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 1 Curiosity* with the Cursed Idol *'Lifty' – 1 Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark* *'Shifty' – 1 Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark* *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 1 Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark* *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 1 ("Concrete Solution") (debatable) *'Others' – 7+ (2 ants and 1 dinosaur in "Blast From the Past", 4+ germs from "I've Got You Under My Skin") Trivia *Sniffles is the first character to have an episode where he starred without any other main characters in it (Crazy Antics). *Sniffles is the first and only character to have his fingernails seen in an episode. In Tongue in Cheek, the ants painfully open one of his nails and put salt under it. *Despite being very intelligent, Sniffles sometimes lacks common sense. *He started the rivalry between ants and anteaters in Blast from the Past by eating a prehistoric ant in front of a prehistoric anteater. *It is possible that Sniffles wears a shirt since he is seen with a pocket protecter. *He may have been based off of the aardvark from the Pink Panther show. Both are colored blue, usually fail to catch ants, and tend to get injured quite a lot. Unlike the aardvark, however, Sniffles is extremely intelligent. *Sniffles may also be based off of Arthur the Aardvark as both characters are smart and wear glasses. *He appears to have a unique earshape. *He stars as the only character in an episode the most. *Some people mistake him for an elephant because of his trunk-like snout. However, his ears and tail are not like an elephant's and his mouth is on the tip of his snout. *He is one of only two male characters (the other being Cub) with a female voice actor. *Early on in the series Sniffles' snout was long but during the TV series, Suck it Up his snout became shorter. This was made to add cuteness to his appearance. **In Internet Season 4, his snout becomes more straight instead of curved. *He has a lot of money as shown in the episode We're Scrooged!, possibly because his intelligence allows him to have high-paying jobs. *Flippy has always killed Sniffles and Nutty in the same episode. *His deaths from Tongue in Cheek and In a Jam are both similar. *Furthermore, in As You Wish and his smoochie, Sniffles receives a rocket, has his arms ripped off, and is impaled/crushed by the gift he just received. *He was seen without his glasses in A Sight for Sore Eyes and briefly in Tongue Twister Trouble. *He has the second most starring roles in the TV episodes, the most being Lumpy. *He is the most frequent victim of The Ants and debatably the only victim of Mittens/Honey . *He is the only major character to be an animal not from North America (anteaters are from Central and South America). *Like real anteaters, Sniffles has very poor eyesight. Though he wears glasses to help himself see. *So far the only starring roles he has survived in are Blast from the Past (only with the time machine in an endless loop) and Dream Job (only suffering a minor hallucination episode despite all the dream deaths). *Sniffles' death in Tongue in Cheek is the longest and most torturous death in the series to date. *His survival rate is 24.13%. *In the TV series, his survival rate is 25.5%. *He has starred in 6 TV episodes, in 3 of them he killed other characters, and in the other three, he didn't.. *Despite being a "nerd", Sniffles is pretty athletic. He can run fast, jump far, and is very strong as in Idol Curiosity. But he is seen having difficulty while lifting a bowling ball in Spare Me. *In the TV series, Lumpy has appeared in all of his starring roles. Lumpy also co-starred with him in "The Wrong Side of The Tracks"and "I've Got You Under My Skin". *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Science is seriously satisfying! *Sniffles and Mole are the only characters that regularly wear glasses. *Sniffles was originally going to be a squirrel. *Despite that he tries to catch ants, he doesn't success at catching ants at all. Except that he destroyed an ant hill in Tongue in Cheek with a robotic ant. *Sniffles has a longest tongue length out of all of the characters, which isn't at all strange considering his species. Gallery File:8s.jpg|Sniffles character info. sniffles.JPG|Sniffles' internet season 1 intro. File:Sniffles_Intro2.png|Sniffles' internet season 2 intro. File:Sniffles_Intro.png|Sniffles' internet season 3 intro. File:Sniffles_Intro.gif|Sniffles' TV season intro. Sniffles_winter_Break.PNG|Sniffles In Winter Break SnifflesMeetsAnAnt.jpg|Sniffles, while ice skating, discovers an ant. SickSniffles.jpg|Poor Sniffles doesn't feel so good... 8f64529cdb_28846510_o2.jpg|Sniffles seems to be in trouble. 235px-TongueInCheek.jpg|Sniffles having a picnic. 90008_512x288_generated__DaBJvrVer02SW-0cBVUCRg.jpg|Sniffles under mind-control. 20080107021110!Sniffles.jpg|Calm Sniffles. formigasmalucas.png|Sniffles on his "meal time". Growth_Formula.jpg|Sniffles and his growth formula. happytree4.jpg|Sniffles injured. htf-sniffles.jpg|Sniffles playing in the sandbox. snifflesbook.gif|Sniffles holds a book. sniffles2.gif|Sniffles with his camera. Sniffles_looking.jpg|Sniffles looking for something using his metal detector. Sniffles-smoo.png|Sniffles experimenting on an apple. File:Sniffles'sGlassesoff.png|Sniffles with his glasses off. Snifflesblowing.jpg|Sniffles blowing a campfire. Tongue Twister Trouble.png|Sniffles' small pupils in Tongue Twister Trouble Hamster6369.PNG|Sniffles with his pet hamster Picnic.png|Sniffles preparing to catch a picnic ant. Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG|Sniffles makes a good house ice skating sniffles.gif|ice skating is fun vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h58m29s207.png|Two versions of Sniffles, the squirrel and the anteater one. (early concept arts) Opposite IQs.png|Sniffles shocked Sniffles_style_guide_01.jpg Lumpy is standing on sniffle's tongue.png|Lumpy is standing on Sniffles' tongue. dead 4.png|sniffles dead Anthill.jpg|Sniffles about to learn why NOT to stick his hand in anthills Long tongue.png|Something tastes bad Screen Shot 2013-02-23 at 11.34.03 AM.png veggies.jpg|Sniffles with a radioactive carrot EDFqeGg2MTI= o htf---the-wrong-side-of-the-tracks.jpg|sniffles found a nail Snifaklay.jpg|Another example of Sniffles lacking common sense Aahahh.jpg|Sniffles's eyes! Again! Snifflesfaitduvelo.jpg|Sniffles with bicycle in Buns of Steal Frist aid.jpg Pet-peeve-640x360.jpg|Sniffles and his "pet" Firstaidkit.jpeg Driving.jpg|Sniffles driving IMG_20131117_142025.jpg Snifflesidol.jpg|i'm dead Suction Machine.jpg Sniffles being attacked by The Ant Family.jpg Sniffles with his suction machine.jpg Sick Sniffles 2.jpg Sick Sniffles.jpg charactershot0008.jpg Museum.png IMG 20140108 071916.jpg|The doctor is in Deadlydark's observation= Toothy and Sniffles in camp pokeneyeout..png Kjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjkjkkjjkjkj.png DreamSnifles.png|Just sit tight and relax Mime+Sniffles.png|Twilight is so boring, it KO'd Sniffles at the first sentence! Sniffles cuttydidil.jpg Snifflesdeadyli.jpg Sniffles barbecued.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Anteaters Category:Characters who rarely survive